


champagne supernova

by rosewitchx



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: Dancing, Dunno what else to tag, Gem Rebellion, Gen, Muteness, Renegade Pearl, this is ultra soft i just, why has god forsaken me, why won't the tags load
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 07:19:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11939097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosewitchx/pseuds/rosewitchx
Summary: Ten Pearls stand up.





	champagne supernova

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CompletelyDifferent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CompletelyDifferent/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Little Rebellions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5951614) by [CompletelyDifferent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CompletelyDifferent/pseuds/CompletelyDifferent). 



> "Make ten men feel like a hundred." — Cassian Andor (Rogue One: A Star Wars Story)

These Pearls have not spoken a word in their three hundred years.

They're ten Pearls. To their masters, the glorified slaves are identical, if not for their physical differences. They're all a pretty champagne color. They're all silent, immobile statues against the wall. They're all silent, graceful dancers on the stages across Homeworld. They're all assigned to two Moissanites: the twins. They're all perfect apprentices.

The Moissanite Sisters never fight. They're a peaceful, harmonic duo: the best choreographers Homeworld has ever seen. One has her gemstone on her right shoulder, the other is her perfect reflection. They're tall, slender, with just enough muscle. They're astonishingly beautiful, their hair is always styled into a matching set. Their dresses are always the most gorgeous things the Pearls have ever seen. And the Moissanite Sisters never fight over anything. They never even have any conflicts at all.

The Pearls watch, in silence. The Sisters perform, and then the Pearls mimic. That's their job. Then, they perform in front of an audience: Gems of all colors, a rainbow of etiquette and elegance. They dance, they shine under the spotlight, their dresses or skirts or shorts or suits glisten golden and send sparkles of light around the theatre.

Their lives are simple. These Pearls do not know they have voices. They were born together, the ten of them: they don't need words to talk. They listen, to the way their light steps fall heavier sometimes, the shuffling of one of their feet. A warning. A message.

The Pearls listen. The Pearls watch. The Pearls dance.

One day, the Pearls face the unknown: the Moissanites are fighting.

The screams soon reach the chambers the Pearls share. They do not move. It is as if time has frozen.

They have never interacted with any other Pearls besides themselves, but they've seen. When a master becomes upset, the Pearl always pays the price. And there's ten of them. They look at each other, panic on their eyes. A tap on the wall. A rubbing of feet together.

A Pearl stands up. They've reached a consensus. She peeks outside the resting area, looking down the hallway, and quickly hides inside again. Technically, she's not outside the chamber, but she can hear her masters clearly now.

"Sister, do you not see? Have they blinded you so badly?" The left Moissanite is upset. The right Moissanite is angry. Left continues to speak. "The Diamonds utilize us, and we cannot allow this to continue."

"The rebels have cracked you, Sister!," Right cries. "You're having delusions of grandeur, my dear. You think you can be a fighter? You're weak, fickle, as frail as a pebble! We are not made for battle."

"Neither is a Pearl, and look where that Renegade is! Fighting alongside Quartzes! Sister, please!"

The Pearl listens. And when the shouting has stopped, the Pearl returns.

The Pearls await.

The Pearl signals at her siblings to come closer. They all comply, obedient. When they're done, tightly knit together in a circle, the Pearl shows them.

The gemstone on her right hand glows gold. On it, images flash by. The Moissanite Twins. Their discussion. Words. Things she does not know how to say. The projection finishes. The Pearls stand, in silence.

A Pearl shuffles at her feet. The others dissolve their embrace and head to their cubicles.

But the Pearls listen. The Pearls watch. The Pearls mimic. When they perform, they watch the projections other Pearls make, flickers of information; there's a war waging out there. There's a Pearl, just like them, fighting out there. She's lethal. She's beautiful. She's strong.

The Champagne Pearls are strong.

The Pearls listen. The Pearls watch. The Pearls mimic. They copy their master, Right Moissanite. No one questions where Left went. They all know the answer anyway. As soon as practice ends, they're sent to their chambers. Right Pearl, Aurea, projects the images of the Renegade, and her sisters follow.

The Pearls mimic. The Renegade pulls out a spear from her gemstone. They all try the same, but it is useless. For years, they try. Until Selena pulls out a dagger from the back of her head, and in a couple of months everyone else has done the same.

The next presentation, someone makes a comment to Right Moissanite. "The Pearls were exceptionally beautiful tonight," the Morganite says, her own Pearl trailing behind. "But I must ask of you: was there any reason for the more... aggressive dances?"

Right hesitates for a moment, but it's unnoticeable. "Of course! I meant it as a tribute to our fallen comrades, to all Gems that have been lost to the war."

The Morganite seems pleased with the answer.

The Pearls listen. The Pearls watch. They've become more careful: there's eyes on them now. They practice while walking, thought-out steps that pass unnoticed by their master. They practice during... well, practice: now that it's "a tribute to the fallen warriors", their master had to continue practicing the choreography: aggressive, dire. She keeps an eye on them, glaring at any of them that makes the smallest of moves.

The Pearls listen. The Pearls watch. They're sent to Earth, once: a tour to lift the morale of the Homeworld troops. They perform in front of an army: seas of Quartzes in front of them, two rows of Agates closest to the improvised stage. They perform, they practice. A Jasper compliments their master on their form. A Ruby jumps in surprise. The Pearls watch, the Pearls listen.

They're performing when a voice booms through the auditory:

"It's the Rebels!," a small Ruby cries. "Prepare to—"

And she's gone in a cloud of smoke. The Pearls never stop dancing, but they see.

It's a Pearl. A white Pearl, with beautiful pink hair, and a sword on each hand. Behind her: a Rose Quartz, and a sea of Pearls of all colors. They swarm the auditory, and it is then when the Champagne Pearls strike: they jump down from their stage, like the glorified slaves they are, and in a flurry of gold, their identical swords are out, and they're slashing through Quartzes like they're made out of thin air.

Sirius stabs Moissanite through the eye and feels so tempted to just break her right there, but a slight tap on her shoulder, caressing her gemstone, makes her turn around. It's Andromeda, with her gemstone on her right shoulder, her mirror sister, who stops her.

The Champagne Pearls rise. The Champagne Pearls meet the Renegade.

They bow down.

The Renegade bows back, and suddenly, she's not so scary anymore. Mercurio leads the walk to their new home: it's quiet, but it does not matter. They have never made much noise anyway. Asteria walks next to her, hands intertwined: it feels better that way.

The Renegade shows them around. It's not much, but she's glad to have them there. The Pearls are all grins and giggles. It's the loudest they've ever been. Jupiter even breaks into a lighthearted laughter.

The Renegade shows them their quarters. And then, the Renegade speaks to them: the Champagne Pearls did not know a Pearl could do so.

"I am very happy that you've made it here," she says. "If it weren't for you all, we might have lost that battle. It was as if the Rebellion suddenly gained a thousand Gems. I'm really proud of you  all." She granted them a smile.

The Pearls listened. The Pearls mimicked. And then, three Pearls did something new: their gemstones shone amber, and from them emerged images of the Renegade. Vega, Rigel and Saturn all bowed down, thankful.

And then, Aurea stepped forward. Her lips parted softly, and a small phrase echoed through the room:

"Thank you. Made ten feel like a hundred."

The Pearls listen. The Pearls mimic. They've been deleted from Homeworld history, but they do not care. They're sisters. They're friends. They fight for each other, for themselves.

The Champagne Pearls are feared in the battlefield. The Champagne Pearls tip the scales of the war. The Champagne Pearls hold hope above it all. They're beautiful in a new sense. They're lethal. They're powerful. They're silent, perfect predators; they're gorgeous, perfect traps.

And, as they watch, as they listen, the Champagne Pearls now talk back and laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> I LOVE PEARLS???? little rebellions owns me i just wanted to make some murder pearls
> 
> CHAMPAGNE PEARLS  
> 1 - Aurea the Bright (LEADER) - right hand pearl  
> 2 - Selena the Wise - lower back of head pearl  
> 3 - Sirius the Brave - left shoulder pearl  
> 4 - Andromeda the Peaceful - right shoulder pearl  
> 5 - Mercurio the Sharp - chest pearl  
> 6 - Asteria the Shy - navy pearl  
> 7 - Jupiter the Joyful - left thigh pearl  
> 8 - Vega the Light - left hand gem  
> 9 - Rigel the Bold - right palm gem  
> 10 - Saturn the Naive - right thigh pearl


End file.
